looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back in Style (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Back in Style is the second segment of the twelfth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings. Plot A documentary sequence showing what happened after Warner Bros. temporarly closed its animation department during the 60s. Apparently, they loaned out the Warners to some limited animation television cartoons. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker) *Chicken Boo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Tom Kenny, guest star) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard, guest star) *Fred Jones (voiced by Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci, guest star) *Molly the Dove (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Longrack J. Giraffe (voiced by Tom Kenny, guest star) *Thunderdog (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Sweet Polly Dognose (voiced by Tara Strong) *Simon San Simeon (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Obese Orson (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Bugs Bunny (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yosemite Sam (cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Porky Pig (non-speaking cameo) *Sylvester (non-speaking cameo) *Tweety (non-speaking cameo) *Foghorn Leghorn (non-speaking cameo) *Elmer Fudd (non-speaking cameo) *Marvin the Martian (non-speaking cameo) *Friz Freleng (cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Chuck Jones (cameo, voiced by Billy West) *Robert McKimson (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *The Narrator (voiced by Frank Welker) Quotes *"There's no need to fear! My magic feather is very near!" - Thunderdog. *"(takes away the magic feather) Ah-ah-ah, fido. You better use your wits to help her" - Yakko Warner. *"(looks at the poster of a movie starring Chicken Boo) D'oh! How could I have made that turkey?" - Thaddeus Plotz. Trivia *This segment serves as a remake to the Animaniacs homonymous segment. *When Bugs and Daffy leave the studio, Bugs says that there is a flavored drink commercial waiting for them. The Looney Tunes characters did, in fact, star in several ads for flavored drinks like Kool-Aid and Tang after the Warner Bros. animation department temporarly closed. Daffy then says "Wait up, Tex!". This is a reference to director Tex Avery, who returned to Warner Bros. briefly to direct those ads. *Friz Freleng erases Bugs Bunny's head and replaces it with that of a cat. This is a reference to Freleng creating the Pink Panther cartoon. **Chuck Jones does a similar situation with Sylvester and Tweety (despite their shorts being mainly directed by Freleng) and replaces their heads, as well as Tweety's wings, paws and tail, for the ones of Tom and Jerry, a reference to his take on the characters during his years in MGM. *Freleng speaks exactly like Yosemite Sam, which Sam is happy to point out. Many people who worked with Freleng found him to be rather similar to Yosemite Sam. *Due to Time Warner currently owning Hanna-Barbera, the production team were able to use the Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo characters. *This segment features parodies of Underdog, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids and The Beatles TV shows. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes